A christmas story
by The Scarlet Rose
Summary: A short happy Christmas story.


A short happy chirstmas story.

Authors note: Set on Christmas eve. Angel is for once content, spending Christmas with his co- workers and a few of the scoobies.

Disclaimer: You can pretty much already tell that I don't own these characters, and that they don't belong to me. I'm simply borrowing them for your reading pleasure.

Angel sat in the corner of his basement, huddled up, reading. He was content, smiling to himself, for once he was having a nice, peaceful evening. And he wouldn't let anything ruin it.

"Angel come on man, 'It's a Wonderful Life' is on in five." Doyel called, pulling Angel's book out of his hands.

"Never been much for the movie."

"Have you ever even seen it?" Doyel asked

"No, I never could get past the title."

Doyel rolled his eyes as Angel snacted the book out of his hands, found his page and continued reading.

"Oh come on. You're going to make this a very un happy Christmas." Buffy teased, slipping into his lap.

He smiled at her. His hand fidgeted with the hem of her little white slik dress, that some what resembled a nighty. Angel was sorta uncomfortable with her wearing it, he'd much prefer if she wore it for him and him alone. He tugged on her hem and she smiled at him.

"Come on. It'll be fun. I even made popcorn."

Angel raised an eyebrow.

"And burnt it. And the second batch too. But the third one turned out sorta okay... I think."

Angel raised his eyebrow furhter,

"Oh come on Angel!" Spike called from the living room "You're ruining it for the rest of us."

"You actually want to watch it?" Angel called back

Spike didn't reply. Angel smiled at this, at this day. He was anxious to give Buffy her gift, a special gift that he wanted to wait until they were alone for. She grinned.

"So, where's my special gift?" She asked

"Hidden."

"If I find it can I open it?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because it's a surprise."

Buffy hit him playfully and stood up out of his lap.

"Come on."

She tugged on his hand.

"We can snuggle."

"Can't say no to that can I?"

Buffy giggled and pulled him into a chair, settling deep into his lap. Spike grinned at him and then made a quick suggestive jesture towards him and Buffy. Angel rolled his eyes as Buffy spread a cover over both of them.

So far this had been a good Christmas, even though everyone got him either a duster or a weapon or a book... well Buffy bought herself a pretty see through nighty and promised she'd wear it for him tonight. Angel had bought the others gifts, and since only Willow and Spike had come, he had given them to them so that they may be handed out to the others. Angel had bought Cordillia a vast assorment of make up, clothes and jewlry, Willow got a set of spell books and some very rare and expensive charms and ingrediants. Angel had even bought Spike a new duster, but Spike, who got offeneded, gave it to a drunken bum.

The movie began and Buffy began messaging her hand in Angel's lap. But in between their giggeling and moaning, the night was good none the less.

"It was Chritmas eve and all through the house, not a creature was sturing. Not even a pratically naked Slayer who's waiting for her incredibably handsome boyfriend to come to bed, wait, change that to totally nude Slayer."

Angel laughed and pounced on top of Buffy. A few hours later, Angel awoke Buffy so that they might watch the sunrise.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked her, carefully positioning himself to the side of the window.

"Like a baby." She replied, glancing over at him

She almost pittied him, he could see the sunlight, but never go into it. But none the less, he had her, and he seemed happy, so she didn't feel too bad...

"So, where's my gift?" She asked

"You'll get it later." He mumbled.

"Oh come on! The suspence is killing me. Please, give it to me."

"Well..."

He was jittery. She didn't know why.

"Come here."

Buffy approached him, he took her hand and led her away from the window.

"Close your eyes." He whispered in her ear.

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Buffy obeyed and began to pull nervously at the hem of her nighty.

"Do you love me?" He asked

"Of course I do."

"Then..."

He slid a ring on to her finger. Buffy gasped

"Will you marry me?"

Buffy's knees went out.

"YES!" She screamed "OF COURSE! OH GOD YES!"

She screamed with excitement.

"What do you think they're doing down there?" Willow asked

"Something dark and naughty no doubt." Spike replied, grinning.

There was another scream.

"Or... not..." Cordillia said

"Do you think they could be in some kind of trouble then?" Doyel asked

They carefully made their way down the stairs. Buffy was jumping shrieking.

"Buffy?" Willow asked

"WILLOW LOOK WHAT I GOT!" Buffy screamed holding up her hand so that Willow could marvel at her ring.

The girls ran to her, screaming with excitement.

"Congrats." Doyel said to Angel cooley.

"Thanks."

"This was an interesting Christmas." Spike remarked

"Indeed it was." Angel replied, still staring at Buffy "Never known someone could scream so much."

"Well Merry Christmas mate."

"And to all a good night."

MUST HAVE REVIEWS!


End file.
